A hard-disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device that is housed in a protective enclosure and stores digitally encoded data on one or more circular disks having magnetic surfaces. When an HDD is in operation, each magnetic-recording disk is rapidly rotated by a spindle system. Data is read from and written to a magnetic-recording disk using a read-write head that is positioned over a specific location of a disk by an actuator. A read-write head uses a magnetic field to read data from and write data to the surface of a magnetic-recording disk. A write head makes use of the electricity flowing through a coil, which produces a magnetic field. Electrical pulses are sent to the write head, with different patterns of positive and negative currents. The current in the coil of the write head induces a magnetic field across the gap between the head and the magnetic disk, which in turn magnetizes a small area on the recording medium.
There is a commercial demand for digital data storage systems, in which multiple hard disk drives (HDDs) are housed in a common enclosure. Data storage systems often include shelves, or “sleds”, on which one or more rows of HDDs are mounted. As such, a given HDD may have an adjacent neighbor HDD arranged in close position thereto, in either a side-by-side and/or an over-under type of arrangement. In operation, such as when an HDD is actively seeking, a voice-coil motor (VCM) generates torque in moving a head-stack assembly (HSA) over the disk stack. In turn, this VCM torque may be transferred to the structure to which the HDD is mounted, whereby force and/or motion may be transferred to neighbor HDDs. Hence, each HDD may experience positioning errors as a result of such mechanical cross-coupling.
Any approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.